Winterwatcher and Moonbli
A story about two different paths. Please enjoy! (This fic takes part five years after the events of DoD) Winterwatcher Moon sorted the scrolls in the library. Her mind ticked through the things that she still needed to accomplish, but she allowed herself a moment of rest to survey her work. She had reached the letter 'E' and was now contemplating whether to continue, or to go to the prey centre and see if she could meet up with any of the other teachers. She was distracted by the click of talons against the stone floor. "Winter!" Moon exclaimed, her heart jumping. "I thought you didn't like the library!" The glittering IceWing blinked and exhaled a hint of frostbreath between them. "I don't," he said, looking as if he had just swallowed a walrus whole. Moon gave him a worried look. She saw that he was fidgeting with something behind his back, and as she craned her neck he took a quick sidestep to hide whatever it was. "Winter, are you alright?" "I'm fine." Winter swallowed and gave her a forced smile. "Um." Moon sighed and brushed her wings against his. "I thought we said no secrets," she said, half joking. "I mean, I told you that I can read minds and see the future. You still owe me for that one." Winter hesitated, then he turned his full attention to her. "Moon. Um. Would you do me the honour of becoming my partner? For life?" Moon stared in astonishment as he revealed a small band of gold, embedded with sapphires and opals. Tears filled her eyes and she looked back up to see Winter's face, full of worry and...fear? "Um...Winter, I don't know what to say," she tried. Winter looked as if the world was crumbling in his talons. He stowed the ring back into his satchel and turned away, his voice sounding choked as he said, "That's okay. I understand." Moon stared after him, feeling the guilt in her heart. She hadn't meant to hurt him. Moonbli Qibli was scared. Okay, make that frozen. What was he supposed to do? Surprise her with the question? Ask her over a meal? Take her flying and then propose? He could feel the cool band of gold pressing against his talons. He had bought it with the money he had been carefully saving for exactly this purpose. It had cost him a tail and a wing, but he would buy it all over again to ensure that Moon would say yes. The NightWing was swooping across the lake, dipping her talons in the water. Qibli watched her from his vantage point, his heart hammering in his ears. And then Kinkajou barged in and ruined everything. "Moooooooooooooooon!!!!!!!" she screeched, waving bright pink wings in Moon's direction. The NightWing's muzzle turned abruptly and her eyes roamed the mountain range, finally finding Kinkajou and Qibli, who quickly hid the ring back into the black felt pouch. "Kinkajou! Are you hurt?" Moon asked as she launched into the sky. Her black wings flapped through the crisp dawn air and she swooped past them, her silver scales flashing in the sunlight. "Glory wants you," Kinkajou said. Wip Category:Content (WillowandtheWoof) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions